


Silly Angel, Halloween is for Kids

by obsession_rules_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Cowboy Hats, Dean likes it when Cas dresses up like John Wayne, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, very slight Wing!Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsession_rules_me/pseuds/obsession_rules_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was looking forward to a little R&R this Halloween but it seems that certain Angels have a different idea. Established relationship Dean/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Angel, Halloween is for Kids

**Author's Note:**

> COWBOY CAS :DDD *flails* holy crap. This fic is based on a prompt by ThimblesEcho23 where she had Cas dress up as a cowboy for Halloween and it gets Dean all hot and bothered. Also, I am borrowing her OC Arielle (aka Elly) cuz I love her and she helps to move the plot along xD (wait… this has a plot?!)

Dean has decided that he officially loves Halloween. To be more specific, Dean loves candy and around Halloween is when all the best candy gets sold in bulk. Sam had gotten tired of watching him engorge himself with Reese’s and Snickers bars in the Impala and now they’re on their way to Bobby’s to spend the weekend. They were currently hunt less so Dean isn’t complaining. He makes Sam stop three times to get more candy bars and on the third stop is when the angels show up.

Dean is walking through the holiday section of a local grocery store, lazily deciding on what to get as Cas and Elly make their way towards him. Dean figures they mojo’d into the Impala and then walked into the store. Elly would have wanted to just pop in next to Dean but Cas is much more practical than that. Dean smiles at the thought and at the angel in front of him.

“Hello Dean.” Cas stops walking about two seconds away from invading Dean’s personal space. “I am afraid we cannot ‘hang out‘ today, Arielle and I have some business we need to attend to.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean looks over Cas’ shoulder to the girl behind him. Elly is eyeballing a gigantic bag of gummy body parts and not paying them any attention. “Couldn’t just call and tell me that?”

Cas' face turns a slight pink and damn he’s so fucking cute when he blushes. He lets out an awkward huff. “Yes, well…”

Dean chuckles lightly, closing the distance between them to plant a kiss on Cas’ lips. He lingers there a moment, reveling in the slight pressure of Cas kissing him back. “It’s cool, Cas. I kinda wanted to see you too.”

“I shall return later this evening.” Cas pecks him on the lips one more time then turns to Elly, leading her back out of the store. Elly smirks at him over her shoulder before they disappear.  
That can’t be good.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK HOMIES**

Dean is munching on a Twix in Bobby’s living room contemplating if Sam was switched at birth. They had decided to do a ‘scary’ movie marathon, watching scantily clad women run from serial killers all night. They never get the chance to watch TV anymore and Dean had forgotten that Sam is one of those people that yells at the screen, as if it really helps.

He is mid-rant at the dude in House of Wax when Dean hears the slight rustle of wings. He is too busy staring at his brother is disbelief to look in their direction so he just calls out, “Come watch the movie with us. It’s pretty good if you ignore Sam and Paris Hilton gets impaled in the face.”

It takes him a moment to realize that Cas isn’t moving to sit next to him and he throws his head over the back of the couch to see what the hold up is. Elly is wearing what Dean assumes is meant to be a Devil costume but is really just red lingerie and horns on top of her head. Dean only spares her a glance though because Cas is also wearing a costume. Dean jumps up in his seat, turning fully to get a better, non up side down, view.

It looks like he’s wearing his normal button-up white shirt but a few buttons are popped open, showing off his stubble ridden neck and just enough chest, he also has a vest over top of it. His jeans are slung low on his hips, being weighed down by a gun belt and snug in all the right places. Oh, Dear Lord the angel also has on chaps and his trench coat is replaced by a long duster that Dean wants to tell him to never take off. The outfit is topped off with cowboy boots and a hat that is tipped just a little bit forward, like John Wayne. Everything is made out of an old, authentic looking leather and Dean isn’t sure how but Cas looks like he has a light layer of dust and road grime all over him.

Cas has his thumbs looped into his gun belt, standing like he just stepped out of one of those cowboy movies that Dean loves so much. “Is this an acceptable costume, Dean? Arielle told me that it is traditional to wear an outfit that entices a sexual partner on Halloween.”

Dean is having a hard time listening to what is coming out of Cas’ mouth, too lured in by the picture of him, imagining him saying cowboy things like ‘howdy partner.’ It’s getting him all flustered in a way that is so not cool when he’s sitting next to Sam.

What he thinks is a Milky Way bar bounces off his head. “Dude, stop drooling.” Sam sounds like he is barely containing his laughter.

“Is this not acceptable?” Cas looks kind of distressed. Oh, you must have had a long, hard ride cowboy, perhaps you’d like a warm bed to sleep in, I know just where you can find one.

“It’s awesome, Cas. Dean is just trying to get blood back into his head.” Sam manages to chock out before falling into hysterical laughter. Dean would usually hit Sam for a comment like that but he’s right and it’s weird to touch your brother when you have a boner for your cowboy angel.

So Dean tosses his bag of candy at Sam’s face, grabs Cas by the elbow and drags him upstairs to the room Bobby lets him use when they stay here. He lets Cas walk ahead of him into the room so he can look at Cas’ ass in chaps and jeans, deciding to give it a little smack. Cas jumps a little and turns to look at him with wide blue eyes. He looks like he wants to say something but Dean doesn’t give him the chance. He fists the duster and pulls Cas close, devouring his chapped lips. Cas’ mouth is slightly open so Dean doesn’t waste any time, letting his tongue slide in and coax Cas’ out to play.

Cas growls into his mouth and pushes Dean against the wall. Dean surprises himself by totally submitting and letting Cas ravage his mouth. When the need to breath over whelms him, Dean pulls away to pant heavily, resting his head on the wall. Cas’ lips wander down Dean’s neck, settling on the base and begins sucking and lapping out what Dean is sure will be a massive hickey come morning.

“Cas…” Dean pants out. “Cas, do something for me.”

Cas unlatches from his neck, fixing his lust blown gaze solely on Dean’s face. “Anything.”

Dean feels his cheeks flush, which is totally not a blush, thank you very much and stammers out, “Can you uhh… can you say ‘howdy Dean?’”

Cas looks like he doesn’t really understand but smiles at him anyway. “Howdy Dean.” He drawls out in that deep timber voice and Dean almost loses his shit right there.

Dean groans. “Fuck Cas. Don’t dare fucking tell anyone I said this, ever, but God Cas… fuck me. Fuck me right now.”

Cas needs no more prompting, diving into another kiss and going right to work getting Dean out of his way too tight pants as Dean grabs hold of the collar of the duster. Dean still has enough coherent thought to remember that there is a bed in the room and beds are always better than walls. As soon as Cas gets his pants undone Dean uses his grip on the leather to hike himself up, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. For a moment Dean thinks that Cas didn’t get the hint, as all he does is grab Dean’s ass and push him harder into the wall, rubbing their erections roughly together. But after a few seconds that feel like hours Cas’ hands travel to his back, holding him in place as Cas walks them over to the bed.

Cas sprawls Dean out onto the bed, displaying him for a moment before sliding Dean’s jeans and boxers off his legs, pulling Dean’s shirt over his head immediately after. Dean’s naked cock twitches as he looks up at the figure looming over him, devouring him with blue eyes that almost glow. Cas shrugs out of the duster and reaches to undo his shirt but Dean grabs at his hand, stopping him.

“No, leave it.” Cas gives him a head tilt, the cowboy hat giving the gesture a drop dead sex appeal that it never had before. Dean is pretty sure he lets out a noise that sounds like ‘guh’ but that goes right on Dean’s list of things he will never admit to. “Just… here.”

Dean undoes the gun belt, pops the fastening and drags down the zipper of his jeans, pulling Cas’ dick out through the slit in his boxers. Cas moans as Dean gives him a few good strokes, moving up Dean’s body to align their hips together. Dean releases Cas so that they can grind their lengths together, both of them moaning at the friction. Dean brings his hands up to run through Cas’ hair, knocking the hat off with the drag of his fingers.

Cas latches his mouth onto Dean’s chest, licking, nipping and sucking his way around Dean’s nipples. Dean can feel the rough slide of leather on his skin and he lets out an obscenely loud moan when Cas bites down. He grips Cas’ hair, pulling slightly but keeping him in place as Cas runs one hand up and down Dean’s side while the other reaches into the night stand. Dean spreads his legs wide, letting Cas settle between them as Cas finds the lubricant they started keeping in the drawer once they realized they’d be having lots of sex no matter where they were. Cas keeps up leaving hickeys all over Dean’s chest as he opens the little bottle and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Heeyyy-uuhh.” The word came out as more of a moan/groan than anything else but it got Cas to look up at him, not pausing in his movement to Dean’s opening. He starts to rub at the little hole, spreading the lube around and Dean forgets what he was going to say for a second. “Let ‘em out.”

They only thing that could make this even hotter would be if Cas lets Dean see his wings. Cas groans like he is in complete agreement but growls out “later” before breaching Dean with two fingers. Dean let’s out a string of curses, mostly at the feeling of being filled but also because he knows that ‘later’ means ‘when I’m fucking you into the mattress.’

Cas sets a pace with his fingers, stretching Dean out with an ease that comes with lots of practice, crooking them this way and that, finding the spot that makes Dean see stars. The sweat on Dean’s thighs start to stick to the leather of Cas’ chaps but the slight chaffing makes the experience all the more real, which makes it better. He adds another finger with ease and then another.

Soon Cas has him slick and relaxed and he moves up Dean’s body again to wrestle their tongues together, lining up his cock with Dean’s loose hole. Cas is panting slightly. “Ready?”

“Ride ‘em, cowboy.” Because even in the throws of passion Dean is a smart ass. Cas grunts as he pushes in and Dean reaches to grasp at Cas’ back, gently massaging his shoulder blades. Cas screws his eyes shut, mouth hanging open in a silent gasp, even through leather and cloth the spot on Cas’ back where his wings ’are’ is sensitive. He hooks one hand under Dean’s thigh, hiking it up to get a better angle and begins thrusting.

The soft head of his cock is hitting Dean’s prostate with every slide inward and he almost doesn’t notice the shimmering of the air above Cas. Dean almost screams when glorious black wings spread out, extending fully in the room, there but not there at the same time. He lifts his hands up into their space, fingers tingling with the feeling of manifested grace running over them.

“Aahh Dean,” Cas picks up his pace, pounding into Dean roughly, the grip he has on Dean’s thigh tightening. As Dean runs his fingers along and through not-really feathers, Cas uses his free hand to stroke Dean’s needy erection in time with his thrusts. Dean fists his hands, grabbing everything and nothing at the same time, calling out Cas’ name as he comes. Cas keens, feeling Dean tighten around him and follows into orgasm.

Cas collapses on top of Dean, wings twitching before settling over both of them like a blanket. Dean runs his hands down Cas’ bare back and… wait, what? Dean cranes his neck to look over Cas’ head and wings to see the swell of his perfectly shaped ass and legs sprawled out. Dean lets out a huff of amusement, too tired to really laugh.

For a guy that wears so many layers Cas really likes being naked after sex.

**THIS IS ANOTHER PAGE BREAK**

Elly settles on the couch next to Sam, giving him a self satisfied smile. “Told you I could get Dean to give up his candy. You owe me twenty bucks.” She turns to the TV and yells, “run, bitch, run!”

Sam rolls his eyes, fishing out his wallet from his jeans. “I never should have mentioned Dean’s obsession with John Wayne.”

They hear a loud creak from an old bed above them and a moan. Sam grumbles as he reaches for the remote, turning the volume up as loud as it will go. Candy is so not worth the mental scarring this is causing.


End file.
